Trust my rage
by DanaBlood
Summary: Takes place during Thor: The Dark World. She loved him, she almost lost him once already. Now he stood within her reach, yet still so far. "Trust my rage" he whispered to her and just like that her hope is renewed.


I don't own anything... if I did, there would be a lot more love for a certain God of Mischief.

* * *

**Trust my rage**

* * *

He stood, green cape ruffling in the wind with his every move, eyes dark and focused. She took his hand, her dainty fingers warm, scorching in his which were cold, ice filled and twice the size of her own. She smiled, white teeth peeking through and leaned forward, letting her weight settle on his strong body. Her arm went to his broad shoulders, linking at the back of his neck and she let her eyes find his, bright, cold blue to sparkling green. He circled her small waist, pulling her flush against him, moulding her body to his, her soft curves to his hard planes.

A sigh, her lips parting slowly, her eyes half-lidded and darkening, her face drawing closer still. He smiled then, gentle and true, a rarity, and let his lips caress her own redden ones. She lost herself in the feeling of his cool embrace, in his heated kisses, in _him_, but all too soon, faster than either wanted, needed, _hoped for_, he was yanked back, his hands cuffed with heavy chains, his mouth, his gorgeous, sweet lips, muzzled.

"No! Wait! Please!" she screamed, her hands reaching blindly, desperately, for him as he was being dragged away. "I love you!" she cried, her throat constricting, her eyes filling with tears. She fell to her knees sobbing. "Loki, I swear I will get you out. I promise, my love!" she whispered, her tone dangerous and her blue orbs full of rage. "I promise!"

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

She stood, facing away from him, tears in her eyes, hands shaking as she struggled to keep them from spilling over. Her body was tense and she felt drained of all energy. She wished she could touch him once more, only once. To know he was real, there, alive, but she could not. Her stay on Asgard was problematic as it was, she would not risk further trouble, not even for her love.

"Will I ever trust you as I once did, my love?" she speaks, but it is no more than a whisper, her throat tight and she chocked hard on the words. She was almost sure he wouldn't hear.

Shaking her head, she stepped forward, putting more space between them, her heart breaking in a million shards, tearing her from the inside. A droplet of salty water escaped her and soon she heard herself give out a sob. She cursed her weakness, cursed him for making her love him. She used to be better than this, stronger.

She heard him stand, felt his eyes on her, green gems tracing her form as he had done a thousand times before. Confused, she turned to face him again, watching the golden light of his cage ripple and she saw his swallow. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he whispers in turn.

"Trust my rage."

The smile that appears on her face was pure light, joyous and alive. A small snort of laughter had her light-hearted. There he was, as he had always been. She struggled to reign in her happiness if only to not arise suspicions.

"I have always done so." her eyes shine with love and pride as he smiled in return before going back to his reading. Her small heels echo throughout the dungeon and through his mind. "Trust mine too then." she thinks as the guards close the doors shut behind her. She will have him by her side once more, of that she is certain once more.

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

"Trust my rage." he had said the last time she'd visited. She understood what he had meant, the rage of losing his mother, the rage directed at his own helplessness, at Thor, at Odin. His anger for the whole world and every other world out there. But that had been before. Before Thor fought with his father, before Thor chose Jane Foster, before the plan. The plan the blond deity made to save her, the woman he loved and loves and will love for a long time to come. She knew and knows the feeling. The refusal at being hopeless to save the one you care for. She was indebted to Thor for choosing to include her too.

"Thor, it is time." she said, her hands taking hold of her twin blades, the same ones Loki got her for their first anniversary, the ones she always uses. She readied for the attack, aware of the strong, but useless diversion the Warriors Three and Sif tried to provide.

As Thor left, letting her and Jane to prepare, she wondered whether she would let herself embrace her lover or if she could perhaps stay strong and immovable. Was she ready to see him again?

* * *

~.~.~

* * *

The plan worked, better than expected even. The foursome had reached their destination quite fast and with little to no problems, Jane had the Aether removed from her body and thus she had been saved. It had been going well still even as the fight began, but then Thor was attacked and almost killed and Loki … Loki saved him. Loki died. She felt her heart shatter and she felt the hollow space in her chest widen and she was devastated. She watched as the love of her life sacrificed himself to save his brother, the same brother he had claimed to hate. Why?! Why would he do that?! Why did he have to be this stupid and not realize the danger he was in?! He wasn't this stupid, he could be! But even after Thor cried his anguish and the two lovers left to save Midgard, even as hours passed and her tears long since dried out, still he remained laying there.

She breathed deep into her chest, closed her eyes, felt the skin of her face sting and itch from the salty droplets of water that carved lines into her otherwise soft face, and let her head fall against his chest, her arms enveloping his body, cradling him to her. She was not breathing, his heart didn't beat.

She stood there like that for long minutes, too long, with her heart beating wildly in her ears, blood pumping and throat closed. Her mind plagued with many different scenarios of the ways she could avenge her love, of ways she could hurt Odin, ways she could kill that she barely felt it. She froze then, her heart stopped for a few seconds and she didn't breathe. He stirred, she let him rise, then with a practiced swing she slapped him, hard. Loki met her furious azure eyes head on and the two merged in a kiss. Long and angry and passionate. Alive. He was alive.

She saw him turn into the guise of a random palace guard, she watched as he extended his hand toward her and she took it. He pulled her up with a grin, his bright emerald eyes sparkling with mischief and barely concealed hate. They walked back side by side.

As Odin fell, as Loki stood upon the throne, his posture straight and his eyes warm, she smiled for the first time in months. She smiled for him, she smiled for her and she smiled for their forever.

* * *

_Her promise fulfilled, his made truth._


End file.
